wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Descendant)
Sasuke Uchiha is the reincarnation of the Original Sasuke. Appearance Sasuke Uchiha looks identical to his ancestor/previous incarnate. Sasuke consistently wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt and a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Personality Sasuke was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. When he meets Paul Gekko, He uses using honourifics like "sensei" or "sama". When he grew older, he became cold toward others, unmoved by and interested in what they do or think of him. The pursuit of power, difficult enough on its own, is something that Sasuke repeatedly struggles with. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he arrogantly disregards, giving them as little attention as possible so that they won't hold him back; those he perceives as stronger he fixates over and tries to surpass, especially when he believes he should be their equal. When Paul Gekko's sister was kidnapped. He even starts becoming attached to his teammates and starts to forget the vengeance he craved. Kakashi tries to point out the contradiction in Sasuke's viewpoint: he is driven to gain power because he lost his family, yet sacrifices the family he still has in order to gain that power. He bore the his ancestor's hatred against his enemy, Paul Gekko due to the conflict between two unnamed factions and eventually became so submerged in its darkness. Sasuke's ideology was the Eggman Empire because like Lelouch Ōtsutsuki, he wanted to change the Galactic Empire. One of Sasuke's most significant bonds is the one he has with his friends, Naruto and Paul Gekko. Background Post-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha is the older brother of Izumi. Sasuke himself adored his younger sister. After a long day of training, Sasuke returned home one night to find the flags raised in the village. Sasuke and his younger sister finds his village being part of the a special celebration. Sasuke asks his parents about the flags. They respnd saying it was the tradition for the Galactic Empire. His Parents pokes him in the forehead, and tells Sasuke play with his childhood friends. Sasuke and his family were caught in the civil war that ravaged the land and village, luckily the Eggman Empire stopped the bleeding and turned the two conflicting factions into their own army and unlucky for Sasuke and his sister, his mortally wounded parents gave them to Empress Lei-Qo while their childhood friends were separated from their parents. Years have passed, Paul Gekko was reunited with his parents and sister while Naruto was unable to find his parents due to their disappearance. Since the loss of his parents, Lei-Qo points out that sorrowfully that the three fates had transpired "exactly as I have foreseen". Lei-Qo was meditating with Sasuke and Izumi in her palace when Admiral A-Qira rushed in and informed her of the ancient Sakura and the ancient Kakashi Hatake had survived the conflict and the return of Naruto and Paul Gekko. She calmly accepted this and told the admiral to mobilize the defenses to encounter the ancient entities and protect the descendants of the Gekko and Uzumaki Families. Abilities Like his ancestor-like previous incarnation, Sasuke is recognised as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Chakra and Physical Prowess Sasuke's chakra is quite strong, Sasuke is able to use Chidori and related techniques multiple times in a single day, as well as summon creatures as large as Yamata no Orochi. His chakra control, though less refined than Sakura Haruno's, is nevertheless very high. Family *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Sasuke Uchiha- Original Incarnation/Ancestor *Unnamed Male Hylian Uchiha Hybrid- Father (Deceased) *Unnamed Female Human Uchiha Hybrid- Mother (Deceased) *Izumi- Younger Sister Gallery New Sasuke Uchiha (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon